Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology has achieved wide popularity in recent years, as it provides a way to make very small mechanical structures and integrate these structures with electrical devices on a single substrate using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. One common application of MEMS is the design and manufacture of sensor devices. MEMS sensor devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. In particular, MEMS angular rate sensors are increasingly being adapted for use in active vehicle control within the rapidly growing advance driver assistance systems (ADAS) market of the automotive industry. Such use cases include, for example, facilitating antiskid control and electronic stability control in anti-rollover systems.
A MEMS angular rate sensor, alternatively referred to as a “gyroscope,” “gyro sensor”, “gyrometer,” or “gyroscope sensor,” is a sensor that senses angular speed or velocity around one or more axes. A MEMS angular rate sensor typically incorporates a vibrating mass which is continuously biased, or in movement, when powered. Due to their design and tiny size, MEMS angular rate sensors are highly sensitive to their environment. For example, angular rate sensors can be susceptible when exposed to diverse environmental stimulations resulting in a wide array of vibrational excitations. A set or combination of these can have the effects of instability, malfunction, or impaired output signals depending upon the design of the device. Consequently, such angular rate sensors require complex testing and performance characterization. However, prior art test systems have been unable to accurately and repetitively examine device characteristics and behaviors when exposed to variable angular rates.